It has become commonplace for sensors located in public spaces that continuously collect information. For example, some businesses monitor the use of electronic devices by customers and have the ability to read information from sensors embedded in the electronic devices for use in targeted marketing. Such information collection is predicted to increase in the future with the further proliferation of numbers, types, and capabilities of user electronic devices forming a Networked Society. Users are typically unaware that information is being collected about them by devices placed in public spaces (e.g., Closed Circuit Television (CCTV) cameras, microphones, etc.) or from their own electronic devices (e.g., location, application use, communications history, etc.). Furthermore, there is a lack of disclosure to users of who is collecting such information and how it will be used.
There is growing concern by users that their privacy is being improperly infringed upon by such information collection. Such concern can unfortunately degrade peoples' trust and other relations with private/public entities who may or may not be directly involved in collection of user information, such as cellular network operators, retail establishments, local/national governments, etc.
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.